


Just tell em how you feel

by cryingwhileeating



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Shyness, Wrench is insecure about his mask, i dont know what im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingwhileeating/pseuds/cryingwhileeating
Summary: Wrench tries to find a way to express the way he feels about Marcus.





	1. <3

It was early morning in sunny San Fransisco. Wrench was on top of a building, laptop in lap, coffe cup next to him. Marcus on the right of him scrolling endlessy on some social media sight, Wrench really wasnt paying much attention. He was just enjoying Marcus and his company, his occasional chuckles at some memes he was looking at.

"Watcha doin' ?" Marcus says,leaning on Wrench trying to get a good look at his laptop screen. "Just messin around with people's bank accounts, need some extra cash ya know." Wrench's mask displaying a tilde and carret. Marcus smiles at his comment. "We all need that extra cash." 

It's quiet again between the two, but it doesn't really bother them. Marcus decides to speak up and starts a discussion about how dumb sharknado is and he cant believe it's an actual movie with actual actors in it. Wrench tries to justify that it's most likely satire and Marcus just laughs.

Talks like these happen alot between the two, random things but they always enjoy these talks. Marcus enjoys Wrench's weird humour and Wrench.....well Wrench just likes Marcus....a lot...like a lot. Marcus doesn't know this, and he doesnt need to.

"Well I think we should head back to the hackerspace now." Marcus says as he gets up and stretches. wrench sighs and closes his laptop, "ugh fine, but can we go slowly. I kind want to enjoy your company a little more before you have to be all busy and go places."

"Whatever man" Marcus says as he playfully rolls his eyes.

__________________________________________

Marcus sits on the couch that is farely close to Wrench's 'Wrench Bench'. Wrench normally is tinkering with something but instead he is staring at Marcus with "< 3" displayed on his mask. Sitara puts her hand on Wrench's shoulder and Wrench freaks the fuck out. Dropping the screwdriver that was in his hand and knocking into his workbench. 

Sitara snorts before saying "Wow Wrench you must really be into a certain someone." She slyly smirks while pointing at Marcus who is oblivious to the whole situation. Earphones in his ears probably listening to his music full blast while typing away on his computer. Wrench puts a finger on Sitara's lips to silence her. "Be quiet, I don't need him to know!" He whisper yells while crossing his arms showing an angry emotion on his mask.

Sitara rolls her eyes, "Well instead of staring and gawking at him how about you tell him how you feel." Wrench's mask displays two '!' On his mask "I couldn't do that what if h-" Sitara cuts him off with a heavy sigh and a pat on his shoulder, "Just try, it's kind of weird that you just stare at him" she walks off picking up a green spray paint can.

wrench just stares at the ground then at Marcus, who is still typing away on his laptop. Wrench leans on his workbench, arms crossed. A heavy sigh leaves his mouth. "Maybe."


	2. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench shares something important with Marcus. (written from Wrench's POV)
> 
> sorry for any writing mistakes, hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

I was sitting in the hackerspace alone at the moment, just thinking. Mostly about Marcus. I normally stay the hackerspace to tinker on a couple of things but my mind was busy. Busy with thoughts of Marcus.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time, 1:30 a.m. I guess I'll head back to my garage/home. I pick up a couple of my tools and my laptop and put them in my bookbag, leather with spikes...just how I like it.

Of course I get stares as I walk down the street but I ignore most of them,They don't deserve my time. I still can't believe San Fransisco is this busy still at 1 in the morning. 

I finally arrive at my garage/ home. "Honey I'm home" I say to no one as I lay my bag on my workbench.A heavy sigh leaves my mouth,alone like always. I guess I'll work on Wrenh Jr.

______________________

I hear my garage go up and I know exactly who it is, Marcus. My stomach feels weird and tingly like it always feels when he's around. I keep my attention towards Wrench Jr. as I hear his footsteps behind me. 

"Hey Wrench!" Marcus says enthusiastically, god I love his voice. I try to keep it cool and make sure my voice doesn't crack or sound weird, "Hey M, why are dropping by so late?"

I hear him set something down and then he speaks, "Well I couldn't sleep and I totally have the munchies right now and I only know one person who is awake at this hour." I turn my attetion to Marcus and I see 2 boxes of pizza sitting on the table in front of him. "You brought pizza? Aw how sweet of you." 

Marcus just laughs that adorable laugh, I could actually melt right now. God give me strength. 

"So you up to eat pizza with me, unless you're too busy with Wrench Jr. " I place my screwdriver on my workbench, " I could never be too busy for you Marcus." He just smiles and I practically melt, again.

______________________

20 minutes later a full pizza box was empty, beer bottles almost everywhere. Marcus was sitting on the floor, beer bottle in one hand, phone in the other. I was sitting on the couch, looking at the man on the floor, god why is he so perfect.

"Hey Wrench, Is it hard to eat and drink with that mask on?" 

Damn, of course he'd ask me about my mask. My precious mask. The one thing that gave me confidence. I guess I was silent for awhile because Marcus quickly says, "Sorry I asked I know you're very sensitive about you're mask, I did-" I cut him off quickly, he gets annoying when he apologizes for dumb things. "No it's not that hard to eat or drink with this mask on..." Marcus was silent.

"Would you ever take your mask off in front of me?"

Silence again, this time Marcus said nothing. 

"Maybe. I guess I trust you enough"

Silence. I hate this silence.

"Will you take it off, for me?" His curious eyes wander me up and down. I think for a second....would I? 

I look down at him, my mask displaying no emotion. "yes."

His eyes widen and he smiles, "really?" I place one of my hands on my mask, " really."

I pat the empty space on the couch next to me inviting him to sit next to me. He glady makes his way onto the couch. I hesitate for a moment, both hands on my mask. 

I carefully undo the straps to my mask that secured the mask to my face, hiding my insecurity and low self-esteem. I slide my mask off to reveal me, the real me.

Marcus is queit for a moment. I see his eyes travelling all over my face, I look down immediately, scared of what he would say. What if he never talks to me again. I hate this thing that people call a 'face'. "I know, I'm a freak, hideous. especially with this ugly ass burn on my face." I trace two of my fingers over my burn. I feel his warm hand on my thigh and I try not to flinch. "It's okay,Wrench." He says to me in a soft tone. I feel my face get hot. I stare at the ground some more, scared to look at him.

I finally look up at him again, he was smiling. I could see that gorgeous smile even better. "I can't believe you can even look at me. Most people can't. I can't see why you haven't been disgusted yet." My voice full of hatred towards myself. I look down again. I hear a heavy sigh leave his mouth. "Why wouldn't I be able to look at you? You're not ugly. You look exactly how I pictured you, cute. Don't be afraid to look at me."

My face felt even hotter. I say nothing though, I just replay what Marcus said in my head. Over and over and over again.

I'm lucky to have Marcus.


	3. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wrench thinks things are working out, everything goes in the wrong direction.
> 
> Written from Wrench's POV, again.

My heart was pounding at the moment. I am trying so hard to contain myself. Trying to resist the urge to kiss Marcus. His words are so kind and they make me feel important.

Here we are sitting on my couch in my garage. I stare at the floor some more forgetting where I am, lost in the moment. I snap back into reality when I hear Marcus clear his throat.

I decide to look at him again. I have so many questions right now, but I'll just start with one. "Do you mean what you say? About me being....well...not ugly." I look at him with pleading eyes. His hand cups my chin making me face him a little more. "Of course."

We stare at each other for a few moments. Then all of a sudden I start to move closer to him, he does the same. My heart is beating even faster trying to piece everything together. I think I am about to kiss my best friend, partner in crime. He could be drunk as hell and not be aware of his actions. 

He stops moving his face towards mine, letting go of my face. "I uh, I think I should go. It's getting pretty late and I don't want to make you stay up longer than you should be." Marcus says stuttering a bit, he gets up from the couch. "Thanks for letting me bother you and hang out for awhile." he smiles.

I want him to stay so bad, I don't want him to leave. "Thanks for coming, M." and with that he leaves. I am alone once again.

___________________

I wake up the next day on my couch, god my back is killing me. This couch sucks absolute ass. I stretch and run my hands through my hair. I need a shower, I wonder if I smelled this bad last night. I can't believe I even slept in my day clothes like this.

I guess I'll go get coffee, I pick up my phone as I hesitate to text Marcus. I tap on his name, Marcus with one heart emoji, I'm such a dweeb. 

Me: Down to get coffe with me?

I wait for him to answer, Marcus takes like 3 years to text back, it's pretty annoying. I feel my phone buzz in my hand.

Marcus: Yeah sure, I'll meet you there.

I smile to myself as I grab my laptop and bookbag. 

___________________ 

I sit near the window waiting for Marcus, god he's taking forever. I already have my coffee, which is half empty.There is this waitress that keeps staring at me and it's starting to bring my anxiety up. I try to avoid eye contact with this woman. Maybe it's my mask.

Finally Marcus arrives. "Sorry I'm late dude, I got totally caught up with this dog I saw on the way here and I just could not stop petting it." He sits down on the stool next to me.

"For 20 minutes?" I say sounding very annoyed. "Dogs are cute."He laughs. Two '@' show up on my mask indicating I was rolling my eyes. "Dogs are the devil." Marcus just laughs, "Whatever you say."

The waitress who has been staring at me since I've been here comes over to Marcus. "Can I get you anything?" She takes a glance at me then looks at Marcus again,weird.

He orders the usual drink he gets and she walks off. "That girl has been looking at me since I've gotten here and I'm starting to get weirded out. It could be the mask but...she looks at me differently." 

Marcus chuckles, "Oh Wrench, you are so oblivious it's adorable, I think she might be into you."

Oh no, I hope this is not true. "oh." is all I say. She comes back with Marcus' drink. He thanks her and as she walks off Marcus blurts "Wait!" I know what he's doing and I'm not liking it. 

"Yes?" the waitress says, looking stunned. "I've noticed you've been looking at my friend and I'm just wondering, do you have an interest in him?"

Oh god come on Marcus no.

She giggles and hides her smile behind her hand. "His mask is quite cute. yeah I think I like him."

Yikes.

Marcus smiles at me and my mask displays 2 '!' . "Well if you want his number I can totally give it to you." The waitress smiles wide. "I would love that."

Marcus grabs a pen out of his pocket and grabs a napkin off the table. He quickly scribbles down my number and hands it to her. Marcus winks at me, but I'm not happy about this.

He gets up and grabs his bag,"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. Tell me how it goes Wrench." My mask shows '^' on it, but I am not happy. 

I watch as my friend, crush, walks out the door. The waitress takes his seat and it's just the two of us. I say nothing, I just sit and look out the window. 

"So I heard there would be a music festival this Friday, maybe we can go together. It would be a great way to get to know each other better." She places her hand on my wrist and I look at her. I move my arm away and she seems confused.

"I'll think about it." Is all I say as I grab my bookbag and coffee and head out the door.

_____________________

"Say yes!" Marcus says to me as he places his hands on my shoulder. (I told him about he whole music festival thing.) "I don't know man, she might ask me to take my mask off or take things too fast. I like things to be slow and I never agreed to hook up with this chick." I cross my arms. I was mildly annoyed at the moment. I don't even like this girl, but Marcus thinks we will work out. Why is he so oblivious to my actions? I like him for crying out loud.

"Just give it a chance dude." Marcus almost whines this sentence. Why does he care so much about this. My arms are still crossed. He sighs, "Look man, I just want you to be happy, I don't like seeing you upset, and lately you've been acting as if something is bothering you, and that bothers me." 

Why is he so persuasive? I would do anything for Marcus, especially if it would mak him happy. I heavily sigh and think for a moment, "Fine I'll go."

"Good,now text her!"Marcus says joyfully. I text her saying I'd go and she text back immediately with a heart emoji. I could actually throw up right now.

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Only time can tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written from Marcus's POV

I hooked my best friend up with a girl, great...well not really great. I feel like I'm making a huge mistake for some odd reason. I feel weird in the pit of my stomach but I'll try to shake the feeling off.

Wrench had left the hackerspace. He said he had to go work on some things at his garage.I find it odd he is suddenly busy. I was left alone in the dimly lit room, music playing in the background. The only people in th hackerspace were me, Josh, and Ray.

I sit on the couch trying to clear my mind, all I can think about is that girl...how happy she was to be hooking up with Wrench. I could be that happy too. Fucking Wrench man, making me feel all emotional. 

"You seem to be troubled." I look up, startled by the voice, to my suprise it was Josh. Josh....the very awkward quiet guy but everyone agrees he's a sweetheart. "Oh no, I'm fine." I say lying right through my teeh." Josh keeps a straight face, voice monotone,"I can see right through your lies,Marcus. I call bullshit."

He takes a seat next to me and stares directly at me, "Tell me what's troubling you." I sit and say nothing, looking at the floor and bouncing my leg nervously. "Um..have you ever...well um...ever felt like...weird about someone? Like you would really be happy if you could just...I don't know, I guess be with this person all the time,24/7?" It took me so much energy just to get my words out. I sound so fucking stupid right now. I can't even function and speak correctly. Josh stares at me blankly for awhile and it starts to get awkward.

He finally speaks

"Is it Wrench?"

My whole body goes numb and I tense up. How could Josh possibly fucking know this? Is it that obvious? Holy fucking shit I can't breathe. Too many people know now. I'm in too deep.

"Um how the actual fuck did you know?" My voice shakes as I try to get myself together. Josh does this weird laugh thing like it hurts to laugh or something. "I can just sense it, you guys would be really cute together too. I just don't know how you could fuck up so bad to the point you hook him up with someone else." Wait how the fuck does he know about that? "How do you kno-" he cuts me off, "I overhead your conversation. Nice try on trying to sound happy. You sounded like you wanted to die and you knew you fucked up."

I was just quiet for a moment, not too sure what to even fucking say. I just sit and furrow my eyebrows in confusion trying to put my mind in a sane state. I finally speak up, "So you think I have a chance with him?"

Josh does that awkward laugh again, "Well if Wrench actually likes this girl..then you're fucked. Maybe it won't go that way. I don't know." I just stare at him not knowing what to say,again. Josh can leave you speechless sometimes.

He gets up and pats my shoulder as he says, "Only time can tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to add another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this tho!


	5. Pizza nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench goes to the music festival with the girl Marcus hooked up with him.
> 
> FYI I don't know the waitress' name or if she even has one. I just made up a name for her, hope you don't mind.
> 
> (written from Wrench's POV.)

I arrived at the music festival with the waitress, I don't even know her fucking name. How do I not know her damn name?

To my surprise there was metal music playing. I saw a bunch of punks walking around, different colored hair, ripped jeans, mohawks, tank tops that were a bit too low on the sides., and spikes, lots of spikes. This place is pretty chill.

"You like metal?" I ask her, I was confused. She seems like the type to listen to Katy Perry or some shit. She giggles and covers her mouth like she always does. "No, I thought you might like it. Was I right?" 

"Uh yeah, I actually do like metal." I flatly say. She throws her arms up in the air, "Yay,I was hoping I was right. Now let's go enjoy the show." She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the crowd that was surrounding the stage.

The band that was playing was actually pretty good. I was enjoying myslef, but not because of the girl, it was the music. It would be more fun if it was me and Marcus though.

_____________

We stay until the festival ends. God I'm hungry. The girl was clinging onto my arm, basically hugging it as we were walking. I didn't want to be rude and move my arm away, but this felt so wrong. "I'm hungry." I say suddenly. "She looks up at me, "Wanna get pizza?"

Me and Marcus get pizza. Fuck, everything reminds me of this man. 

"Uh yeah sure. Oh by the way...what's your name." She giggles again for the 1 millionth time tonight, "It's Sam." I just nod.

_______________

We sit in silence while I eat my 4th slice of pizza. She tried to make conversation numerous times but I just answered with a "mhmm" or "yup or "cool". 

She looks concerned at the moment, chewing on her bottom lip and looking at me with wide eyes. she places her hand on my free hand that wasn't holding my pizza. I immediately stop eating,about to move my hand away when suddenly she she hits me with a, "I like you a lot Wrench."

I kind of just sit there hand under my mask, pizza halfway in my mouth. She continues speaking, "Youre just a really funny guy, and very sweet, and you're not afraid to be you." Nothing of what she said to me meant a damn thing to me. Not when I felt no feelings towards her. I don't say anything though.

I take my pizza out of my mouth and place it in the box, I fix my mask as well. I just look at her for a moment before asking, "Why?" She smiles at me, "Because you're just... I don't know, cute." "You don't even know what the fuck I look like." my voice sounding a bit angry and cold. She just fucking giggles again. "Then show me what you look like." 

I just sit there and stare at her again, "What?" She rolls her eyes playfully saying that dreadful sentence again, "Then show me." She grips my hand and I start to feel very uncomfortable. I feel my anxiety kicking in. I feel like I'm being attacked. 

I start to freak out a bit, sweating a little. "I-I can't do that." I stutter, my voice shaking violently. "Why no-" I cut her off fast, "I-I just can't okay please don't ever ask me again. I need to go home like now." I get up fast and she looks at me with a very concerned face, almost looking scared even.

I see people looking at me now, probably wondering why the freak in the mask is yelling. "Wrench, honey. You okay?" 

Honey?

"I'm not you're honey! I-I need to go I can't stay. Please never speak to me ever again." I start walking and I feel her hand grab my wrist. "Wrench please, what's wrong?" I rip my arm away from violently, "You are the problem.You don't even respect my privacy. Now that I'm basically having a panic attack you don't even care! Just leave me alone." 

By now everyone is looking at me. I'm starting to feel more anxious. I need to leave.... Now.

I walk out of the building, well I actually darted out. Looking for somewhere, anywhere to just go and calm down. I go in an alley and lean up against a wall before I slide down it. I sit, legs against my chest and arms hugging them. 

It's raining hard as hell, and here I am, in the rain in a dark alley. Crying. Why was I even crying? I know why, mostly because of the panic attack I was having, but because Marcus wasn't around to tell me I was okay. To hug me and make me feel better. I'm a fucking mess right now.

I finally calm down and I decide to head back to the hackerspace. 

I walk down the sidewalk, soaking wet, and feeling like the most emo person ever.


	6. I think I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I didn't even know how to make chapter 6 but I wrote it and it sucks ass! I suck at writing smut as well so please excuse that. Anyway enjoy this or whatever.

Marcus was sitting in his living room with some Drake song playing quietly in the background. His flat wasn't really that big was decently sized for one person. He wasn't really doing much but laying on the couch and thinking. Not thinking about much, just something to occupy him.

There is a sudden knock at the door and it drags Marcus out of his thoughts. Who could be at his door at 11 p.m ? Marcus slowly gets up from the couch and drags himself to the door. He opens the door to see Wrench, soaked and looking like he just came from a funeral.

Wrench doesn't say anything, just stares at the ground. Marcus is the one to break the silence. "Um, hi Wrench. What are you doing here?" Wrench doesn't say anything for a few seconds before finally speaking, "I was uh on my way to my garage but I really wasn't feeling to good and I thought I'd drop by to see someone who does make me feel good."

Marcus leans up against the door frame, arms crossed, studying Wrench. Something was extremely off with his voice, like he was crying. Even though his mask distorted his voice you could clearly tell he was crying or is crying.

"What happened?" Marcus asked, arms still crossed, his face display obvious convern for the other. Wrench is silent for a few moments, "Nothing."

Awkward silence filled and the sound of rain filled their ears and it made Wrench feel anxious. "Well how about we get you dry and we'll talk about what happened." Marcus says as he places his hand on Wrench's shoulder. Wrench just nods.

_________________

Minutes pass by as Marcus waits on the couch for Wrench to be done in the bathroom. A lot was on his mind. Marcus hasn't heard Wrench sound so sad. It was out of character for Wrench to act in such a way. He was normally this loud rowdy guy who made dick jokes a fuck tom. It was very off putting and down right eerie to see him this way.

Wrench comes out of the bathroom wearing one of Marcus's shirts and no pants, just his red boxers with pentagrams all over them. The shirt was a bit too big for Wrench, given Wrench's small frame. 

"Where are your pants?" Marcus questions. "Pants are restricting." Wrench simply answers as he takes a seat next to Marcus on the couch, sitting cross legged in the process. Marcus just laughs, a laugh that makes Wrench's heart ache. 

Everything goes quiet again, the awkward silence fills the room. Wrench fiddles with the ends of the shirt, avoiding contact with Marcus. Marcus realizes he can see Wrench's hair. His hair was something, dirty blond and messily styled. It was basically all over the place, some of it covering his mask. It was a short length that stopped right above his ears. Oh man his ears, something else Marcus has never seen. His ears were full of piercings. Spiked Gauges, and 2 black stud earings. It really did fit his personality. Marcus even noticed 2 little beauty marks on his neck, perfectly placed.

"Are you okay now?" Marcus decides to ask this, it's an important question that needs to be asked. Wrench runs one of his hands through his hair and sighs, "No." is all he says. Marcus hears the sadness in his voice again and makes his stomach hurt. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Wrench just nods, keeping his attention on his hands that are still messing with the ends of his shirt.

"I was uh, wass having a panic attack earlier, and I kind of went in a dark alley and cried till I felt Somewhat better. I know that sounds so fucking stupid. I really didn't know what to do." Wrench was silent again, it was Marcus's turn to speak. "That's not stupid. You do what you need to do to feel better." Marcus places his hand on Wrench's shoulder, he lets it sit there for a few seconds until he removes it.

What Wrench does next catches Marcus completely off gaurd.

Wrench places his hands on both sides of his mask and slowly removes it from his face. He sets the mask down in his lap. Marcus was shocked, extremely shoked. "The date went horrible by the way, that girl was awful. She invaded my privacy and like I guessed she went too fast with things. Besides I don't even like her. I wasn't happy from the start and I'm not happy now. I'm not blaming you or anything though. Please don't think that." Wrench said this sentence a bit too fast for Marcus to register. The only thing Marcus could register was Wrench's voice, his real voice. God it was cute, Marcus couldn't believe he sounded so wonderful.

Wrench continues to speak, "I-I didn't want to spend my night with her. I was spending my day with someone I felt nothing towards. I can't even tell the person I actually like how I feel. I'm hate myself so how can I love someone else when I can't even love myself." Wrench chocked on his own words as he tried to keep his tears back. Marcus just let him talk. "How could anyone ever love me, I'm a freak of nature. I can't even keep myself stable. Now here I am sitting on my friends couch invading his privacy just because I can't get my fucking life together!" Wrench grabbed at his hair, just holding a lock of it in his fist. 

This is when Wrench started to cry. When tears started falling down his face and he couldn't stop it. Marcus watched as his friend cried his heart out. It wasn't something Marcus wanted to see. Wrench just cried as his hands covered his face. 

Marcus wasn't too good at comforting people, especially if they're crying. It's something that makes Marus uneasy. He just hugs Wrench and hopes it's at least comforting. Wrench just kept repeating "I'm sorry." over and over again.

This was something Marcus could not handle. His best friend crying his heart out, in his arms. It made his heart hurt, it made him feel dizzy. He didn't know if he should say anything. He just wanted Wrench to stop crying. He wanted him to be himself again, being happy and making jokes.

Wrench's crying calmed down a bit, Marcus thought this was a good idea to say something. "It's okay Wrench. You're not bothering me. I just want you to feel better, and if you need to cry some more that's okay with me. I just really don't want you to hold in your emotions."

Wrench wiped his eyes with the shirt he was wearing and looked down to avoid any eye contact. The room was silent once again. The sounds of car horns could be heard,but that was the only noise that filled the room.

Wrench turned to look at Marcus, his soft blue eyes looking directly into the others darker toned ones. Marcus noticed how tired Wrench looked, red rings under his eys, eye bags, and hooded eyes. Wrench was still an attractive person in Marcus's opinion. 

"M." Wrench said Marcus's name in a tone that was different from when he said his name. This time he said it with meaning to it, a deep meaning to it. "Yes?" Marcus asked, eager to hear what he has to say. Wrench chews on jis bottom lip, eyes wandering, then looking back at Marcus.

"I think I love you."

Marcus's heart sank at that sentence. His heart beating at an unhealthy level. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Well fuck, I mean I really really like you. Love is such a strong word. I care about you a lot." Wrench nervously said, voice shaking. He was afraid of what the other might say.

Marcus placed one hand on Wrench's right cheek, his cheek flushed the most gorgeous red. He rubbed his thumb over Wrench' burn, something Marcus really liked. "I think I really really like you too Wrench." Marcus smiled that smile that makes Wrench absolutely melt.

They stared at each other before moving closer to each other, inches away from each other,when their lips finally connect. The kiss wasn't long but it was something Wrench really needed in his life. The kiss was soft and pure, it was something special. Their lips parted but they stayed close to each other. "Can I kiss you again?" Marcus asks, Wrench nods and their lips connect again.

Marcus runs his hands through Wrench's soft hair, taking this moment to heart. This was perfect. This was them. This was love. 

Marcus moved his mouth to Wrench's neck, licking the exposed skin before planting his lips there. Wrench sighed as he clung to Marcus's shoulder. Marcus was leaving marks all over his neck and collarbone. Wrench liked this kissing thing, but he wanted more. A lot more. 

Wrench made the bold move and placed his hand on Marcus's crotch, and to his surprise Marcus was already semi-hard. Marcus smiled against Wrench's neck, liking what he was doing. Wrench slipped his hand down Marcus's boxers teasting the head with his thumb. Marcus inhaled sharply at this action, god did it feel good. "You like that?" Wrench asks, voice sounding so innocent, Marcus wondered what he sounded like when he was being fucked. His dick twitched at the thought. "Keep going." Marcus whispered in Wrench's ear.

Wrench did as he was told. He pulled Marcus's underwear down enough so his dick could come out. Wrench had to admire this scene. Marcus's dick was out in front of him, something Wrench never thought would happen. "Wow." is all Wrench could say. Marcus just laughed before whispering, "Let's take this to my room."


	7. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from Wrench's POV

I wake up the next morning, with a throbbing headache. It takes me a few seconds to realize I was in Marcus' bed, curled up next to him. He was sound asleep, breathing soflty. I can't really remember what happened last night. Everything just feels like a blur.

I pull the covers back to see myself only in my red pentagram boxer and an oversized black shirt. I assume this is one Marcus' shirts. I slowly get up from the bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I wonder if Marcus has anything I can take for this fucking headache. It feels like someone knocked me upside the head with a damn lead pipe.

I look in the mirror to only to be greeted with an extremely pale guy with extremely messy blond hair and dark circles under the eyes. I trace my fingers over the many love bites Marcus left on my neck. Over my adam's apple, on the side of my neck and a few on my collarbone.

That nerd.

I splash some warm water on my face and make my way back to the bedroom, and to no suprise Marcus is still asleep. I search for my infamous ripped jeans. Finally finding them I struggle to get them on because this fuckinb headache is making the room feel dizzy. This is not how I wanted to start my my morning. Oh man Matcus is so cute when he's sleeping, too bad I have to wake him up. It's for a good cause, well my own causw.

I grab a pillow off of his bed and ready myself to hit him, not too hard though, but hard enough to wake him up. 

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" I yell as I repeatedly hit him with the pillow. He soon wakes up with the shook expression ever. "What the hell Wrench! You could of gave me a heartattack!" I just laugh at him, the look on this nerds face.

I sit on the bed next to him, still laughing "Are you shook?" I say soflty. Marcus snirks, "Yes, very. You could of woke me up in a better way though." I raise my eyebrow, "Hmm, like how?"

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and gets up from the bed, "Oh.....I don't know, in a romantic way. But your'e Wrench and Wrench doesn't do romantic. " I make finger guns at him, "Damn right."

He turns walks into the bathroom. This is a good time to ask about last night. "Hey M, care to enlighten me on last night activites?" He glances out of the bathroom doorway with a very confused expression, mouth full of toothpaste. "You don't remember? We fucked dude." His words muffled by the toothpaste and toothbrush. 

I shifted on the bed a little at that sentence. The fact that I did it with my best friend, well boyfriend now, made it kind of awkward. But it didn't matter, because I love Marcus.

"Oh." I say quietly, looking off to the side and running my hands through my messy hair. 

_______________

Me and Marcus arrive at the Dedsec HQ. We stopped to get coffee, something we always do, but this felt different. We went as a couple and we held hands, like couples do. It was a weird new experience for me but I liked it. I learned more about Marcus, how much of a total sweetheart this guy is. 

"Where have you two been? You havent answered any of my calls or messages." Sitara questioned as she walked up to us, mostly looking at me. "We have just been having guy time, Sitara." She looks at me up and down, shrugging and walking away.

"She'll never know." I whisper to Marcus. He just laughs and rolls his eyes, "She's smarter than you think dude." "Hah, not smarter then I, The Wrench." 

"Haha sure, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made this chapter, after 3 billion year. Sorry about that. I'll try to update this more but I'm really dry on ideas. Also sorry for any mistakes, I'll be sure to go back and correct them. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please leave comments down below!
> 
> Thank you for reading<3


	8. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random chapter. :]

Marcus had to go on another dangerous mission, which Wrench hated. Wrench didn't want Marcus to be in any danger ever. Messing with gangs was a sure enough death if Marcus wasn't careful. The thought of losing Marcus made Wrench feel sick to his stomach. He tried to continue working on the gun he was tinkering with but the thought stayed fresh in his mind.

"I'm heading out guys." Marcus said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Seeya later Marcus." Sitara said as she walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Um, be careful okay. We don't need you dying." "Yeah dude, be careful." Josh chimed in. 

Wrench stood by his workbench and crossed his arms, being a little mad that Marcus had to be the one to do this...or any dangerous mission. 

"M." Wrench said soflty. Marcus turned his attention to his friend....boyfriend? Who cares. 

"Please be carful, Okay?" Messing with the Tezcas is really dangerous and I'd rather have you alive than dead." Wrench still had his arms crossed, looking down to his side a little. Even though he had his mask on, Wrench was still shy when being affectionate to anyone. Being romantic really wasn't up Wrench's alley and it made him a but uncomfortable at times.

Marcus cupped Wrench's chin and brought his face up to meet his. "I'll be careful, okay?" There's no need to worry. I've been doing so many dangerous things, I'm suprised no one has popped a cap in my ass yet." Marcus chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Wrench sighed," I know but...I don't know. You mean a lot to me, like a whole lot. I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I couldn't imagine living without you. Like being around you makes me feel less like shit and I always feel like shit. I just...fucking shit. I love you dude."

Marcus grabbed Wrench into a hug but then quickly let go of him because of Wrench's spikes. "Forgot about the spikes, heh." Wrench laughed, "You're such a nerd, M."

"Love you too." Marcus said, letting go of Wrench's chin then walking away and up the stairs.

Wrench heard Siatara laughing and turned in her direction. "What's so funny?" Wrench's mask displaying angry emotes at her. "You know why I'm laughing." She said sarcastically as she picked up a neon pink spray paint can. "There is nothing funny about Me and Marcus." Wrench walked over to Sitara arns crossed and obvious annouance in his voice. "Of course not. I'm laughing because you are so worried about Marcus. Your'e like a protective mother. Give him some space sometimes, he's a grown man. He can handle himself sweetheart." 

Wrench scoffed at her comment, "I know he can Sitara but you don't get it. He's my best friend...um boyfriend. I've also never really cared about someone so much until I met Marcus."

Sitara turned away from the wall she was decorating in paint to look at Wrench. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was frowning. "I didn't mean anything by it Wrench. I'm just saying, if you want this little thing you've got going on with Marcus to last stop hovering over him all the time. I'm sure he appreciates the concern but I'm sure it will get annoying." Wrench didn't say anything. He ran a hand through his messy hair and silently cursed to himself.

"Ugh fine, I guess you're right." Sitara grinned, "Of course I'm right." Wrench's mask displayed two '@' signs, indicating he was rolling his eyes. "Hush woman." Wrench said as he walked back to his workbench. 

"What a weirdo." Sitara said silently to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this little story thing. I'm not too sure If I'll write anything else Wrencus related, maybe a one shot type of thing. Idk.


End file.
